The Cullen's fallen Angel
by xXAngel-SheldaylXx
Summary: It is 17 years after Breaking Dawn, everything is the same. Except their is a new Cullen who has an Angel. Is she willing to tell them her secret and will they tell her theirs? Summary not very good, but story better i think D please Review! :
1. Chapter 1

I sat at the front of class, as instructed by the teacher. I still couldn't believe we had moved from England to a small town called Forks in Washington DC; just because some weird Italian people my mother knew told us too. I was devastated for a week. I had left behind all that I knew to become an outsider. I looked down at my watch. Nearly lunch break, good. Just as the teacher asked me a question on the problem on the white board the bell went. I sighed in relief as I didn't have to answer and started to gather up my things. I left the classroom and followed the crowd into the cafeteria. I looked around me and lined up with the others. I smiled at the girl in front of me as she turned to look at me and she went back to whispering with her friend in front of her. They laughed and looked at me and giggled again. They walked off with their trays' of food and I picked up a red tray and looked as to what was on the plates. I picked one up with a pizza slice, a bottle of water, an apple, a chocolate bar and a salad mix. I paid for it and went over to an empty table and gratefully realized the girls from before were on the other side of the room. I put the tray onto the table and sat down, putting my bag on the floor by my feet. I took a sip of water just as a girl sat down opposite me. She had pale skin, brown long hair and golden eyes.

"Err......hi?" I said nervously. She smiled at me.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked me smiling.

"Err…no I don't. Go ahead." I said and picked up my apple and bit into it.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen. Do you mind if my family sits here as well?" I shook my head and she smiled. "Great, thanks."

"No Problem" I said and took another bite out of my apple. Just then a big male sat down next to her. I almost chocked on my apple and coughed.

"Who's the newbie?" he asked sitting down with his tray of food. He had golden eyes and brown hair, he was very muscular.

"I haven't found out her name yet." Renesmee said back.

"Talk about slow." He looked directly at me. "I'm Emmett Cullen, and you are?" he asked while opening a bag of gummy bears.

"Angel McCoy." I said taking a sip of water. Just then a blonde female sat down next to him. She was amazingly beautiful. Model figure with the model looks; her eyes were the same gold as Emmett's and Renesmee's.

"Who's this?" she asked taking a gummy bear out of the packet while looking from me to Emmett and Renesmee.

"We'll tell you when the rest get here. No point repeating ourselves." Renesmee said as she took a bite out of her pizza slice. "This is Rosalie Hale." Renesmee said to me. Within five minutes we were joined by 2 other girls and 2 other boys. One was called Alice, she was small, had short pixie like black hair, and was full of energy. The other was Bella. Brown long hair, pale skin, was like looking at a painting, they were all clearly beautiful. The boy sat next to Alice was Jasper Hale, who was twins with Rosalie. His hair was a darker blonde to Rosalie's so dark in fact it looked almost brown. The other sat next to Bella was called Edward. He had bronze coloured hair. All of them had Golden eyes. They all looked at me then at Renesmee, but before she could answer their enquiring looks Emmett did. "This here is Angel McCoy." They all looked at me then at Renesmee and Emmett. Renesmee beat him to answering this time. "She was sat here by herself, plus, she looked like the only person who wouldn't mind us sitting with her." They all looked at me to confirm this. I shook my head. They all went to chattering with one another, sometimes their speech was so quick it was hard to follow; so I did the only thing I knew on what to do, which was to take my textbook out of my bag and start reading. I read a couple of pages when Emmett took my book away from me. "You're reading your textbook?" he asked me and I took it back off of him.

"Yes I am. I find it helps to become academically achieved." I said and went bright red as they all looked at me. "Well, some people couldn't care less what they get." I said and I saw Rosalie smile at me and they all went back to talking really quickly.

"Want to come round after school?" Renesmee blurted out to me. Everyone at the table looked at her.

"Err…"

"Go on, please? I could do with some help on our History essay." They all looked shocked at her.

"Okay?" I said it as if it was a question and she beamed at me.

"Great!" Just then the bell rang and I put my book back into my bag. Everyone had gone except Rosalie.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up at Rosalie and she smiled down at me and I stood up pulling my bag onto my shoulder.

"I have next class with you." She said and I nodded at her and we walked silently into the classroom, she was sat at the back by herself, I was sat in the middle of the room next to a boy called Gavin. I took out my textbook and looked up as a substitute teacher walked in. He stood in front of the class and said the one word I was dreading to hear.

"Dismissed!" I frowned and he left, the class cheered and ran out of the class to get home early. Rosalie was waiting for me outside leaning against the wall.

"Hey, want a ride to the house? Renesmee won't be home yet, but, you'll be able to meet our foster parents and my other foster brother."

"Sure." I said nervously and followed her into the car park and to a red convertible. "Whoa." Was my response and she laughed. She got into the drivers seat and opened my door for me.  
"Come on." She said and I got in, closing the door behind me and buckling up. She turned on the ignition and we were off. She put her foot on the pedal and we were moving so fast everything was a blur. I wasn't scared or frightened or anything like that. I liked the way everything was a blur, it meant everything was a mystery. The car silently stopped and I looked up at the house. "You're not going to be sick are you?" Rosalie asked concerned as I got out.

"Not that I know off." I smiled and she smiled back.

"Good. Not many people like my driving."  
"Oh I do. The way everything was a blur. Was brilliant." I said and she laughed and I followed her nervously inside. I closed the door behind me and Dr Cullen was stood in the doorway. Before I could stop myself I smiled and said what I normally say to him when I see him.

"Hey Dr C."

"Hello. Rosalie kidnap you?"

"Oh no sir, Renesmee invited me over."

"In that case, would you like anything to drink or eat?"

"No thank you." Just then a woman came and stood beside Dr Cullen and I smiled and she smiled back and opened her arms. I went forward and hugged her who hugged me lovingly back.

"How are you?" she asked as I stepped back.

"Better. Thanks." Dr Cullen sighed. "What?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Angel, you should get out of that place." Rosalie was stood looking confused in the doorway.

"They're my family Sir. I couldn't just leave them." He sighed again and smiled at me.

"You always think of others first, when will you think about yourself?" I shrugged and Esme took me into the kitchen. Rosalie and Dr C followed behind.

"I'm going to make you cookies" Esme said excitedly and sat me down at the table. I smiled and Dr C laughed. Rosalie still looked confused. Dr C and Esme haven't told them about me. Well, that's good then. Just then another boy, about three years older then me walked into the room. He looked around and spotted me.

"Who are you?"

"That is Angel." Rosalie said back sharply. And he glared at her who glared back.

"Stop it you two." Esme said in a motherly way, which I had missed now for several years from my own mother. "We have a guest, who I am making cookies for." The boy and Rosalie looked at one another and burst into laughter just as Edward and Alice walked in. They looked at them with enquiring looks which sent them into an even worse case of hysterics. Only then did they notice me sat at their kitchen table.

"How did you get here so fast?" Alice asked as she bound me into a hug. I hugged back wearily.

"Rosalie's driving, plus our lesson was cancelled." They all looked at Rosalie who stopped laughing.

"What? Had to get her here before everyone else showed up. Didn't think you all knew each other." They all turned to look at me and then at Dr C and Esme who was still making me cookies. Renesmee walked in and waved to me, I waved back shyly. She looked at Esme and frowned.

"What are you doing?" She said as she entered the room followed by Bella. I suddenly felt Claustaphobic. My palms were becoming sweaty. Jasper and Emmett walked in which made it even worse. I begun to feel faint. I looked at everyone and the room started to spin. I closed my eyes and everyone was saying my name but I heard Dr C's orders clearer. "Everyone out quickly!" I heard running footsteps and felt an arm go around my shoulders. It had to be Esme. Only it didn't feel like last Tuesday when she did it. I heard the door close and Dr C's voice light in the air. "Angel, open your eyes. It's okay everyone is out in the hallway." I opened my eyes slowly. It wasn't Esme, she had left the room also, but the boy who had been laughing with Rosalie about the fact that Esme was making me cookies. He had the same golden eyes as everyone else. His hair was jet black and his build wasn't as big as Emmett's but wasn't as small as Jaspers. It was in the middle of the two. "Angel, how do you feel now?" Dr C asked me and I nodded slowly and took in a deep breath.

"Better, thank you." He was all of a sudden in front of me holding a glass of water. I took it from him and took a gulp.

"Did they do it again?" I realized he wasn't saying what "it" was because this boy was in here and he didn't know. I nodded a reply and Dr C growled lightly. I looked surprised at him and smiled. He looked slightly confused. "What?" he asked and I took another gulp of water.

"You growled." I said and finished the glass of water.

"Oh, well, I have every right to growl." I nodded knowing what he meant. The first time I met him and Esme was our second day here. I had been taken to the hospital at half one in the morning, shaking, by the neighbor who had watched my parents bury me alive saying that I was damned and that the gift I had was not from God but from the Devil. The elderly lady who had watched had called up her son and daughter in law who dug me out. Last night it happened again, the whole burying me, the elderly lady calling her son and daughter in law to dig me up again. She had said if it happened again she was going to kidnap me away from them which had made me laugh. The boy looked from me to Dr C.

"When?" Dr C asked as he took the glass from me.

"Last night."

"Your neighbor?"

"There to rescue me again." I said and the glass smashed in Dr C's grip. I flinched at the violence. Something like that was always backed up by a smack in the jaw. Dr C saw the flash in my eyes and was all of a sudden kneeling down to my level. I had to fight back from yelping or running to the other side of the room. But he didn't hit me, he wouldn't, instead he took my face in his hands and looked at the boy.

"Jay?" he asked standing up.

"Yeah?"

"Go to the police, tell them to come here. I'm sorry Angel, but I cannot allow you to go back to that place."

"Where will I go?" I asked nervously, thinking of foster homes and strangers.

"I'm sure we can put you up." He looked at Jay who took a second to get up and leave, as he opened the door, I saw Esme in the hallway looking horrified and worried.

"Did they hear that?" I whispered to Dr C who looked at everyone.

"Only Esme." I looked at everyone else. They were all looking curiously at me. Dr C nodded to Esme who literally ran to me and pulled me into a hug. The look of surprise flashed across everyone's face and Emmett was beaming and he turned to everyone and said. "Can I give her a go at arm wrestling?" Everyone looked at him including Esme and they all said "No!" at the same time. Emmett laughed and it put a smile on everyone's face. Which was quickly wiped off as we all heard the screeching of brakes outside the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

Jay walked into the kitchen and sat back down next to me. Chief Mercury walked in behind him. Dr C closed the kitchen door, and Esme went back to baking the cookies. I suspected that it was just to give her something to do other then sit there uselessly. There was five minutes of silence and Chief Mercury sat down opposite me. Dr C stood beside him and started telling him everything he knew. The anger flashed across Chief Mercury's face very obviously.

"Angel, how long has this abuse been going on?" I looked at everyone. Jay had gone even paler then what was his usual pale. His eyes turned a misty grey and I looked out the window as clouds started to roll in. "Angel?" I looked back at Chief Mercury.

"Oh, sorry, ermm…for…three years now." I said and I heard thunder outside. I heard Emmett's voice from the other room. "Jay, come here and arm wrestle me!" Jay however stayed where he was.

"Is the worst they have done to you burying you?" he asked and I looked nervously at Esme who smiled encouragingly at me. I looked back to him and sighed.

"This month yes." A louder clap of thunder and lightening flashed across the sky.

"Jay!!!" Emmett yelled again.

"What is the worst they have done?" I looked at everyone in the room.

"I…I can't I'm sorry." I hung my head and heard the patter of heavy rainfall on the window.

"That's okay. I have an officer and a group of movers collecting your things. They will be brought here within the hour. If you ever need too talk, you know where I am." I nodded and he walked out followed by Dr C who was talking animatedly with him. The rain grew heavier and I looked up at Esme who was looking sadly at me. I smiled as best I could at her and she made a chocking sound and left the room. I looked at Jay who looked back.

"You going to run off about it all?" he simply shook his head. "You're just going to sit there?" I asked and before he could answer Emmett was in the doorway.

"Jay, arm wrestle me now!" he said and pulled Jay to his feet who pulled me to my feet and dragged me behind him. We all entered the living room. Rosalie looked up at me as did Renesmee and they both smiled. Edward and Jasper were no where to be seen. Bella walked in behind me and I moved out of the way, behind Jay though as he still had a tight grip on my wrist. Emmett sat at the table and Jay sighed sitting down opposite him. I sat down beside him as he let go of my wrist. He had left red marks where his fingers had been digging into my skin. I watched as him and Emmett started to arm wrestle. I watched for five minutes when Dr C walked in, indicated to me and I followed him. I looked back to everyone in the room. But the eyes I stayed on longer was Jay's. I left and followed Dr C up the stairs and into a room which held an elegant four poster bed. I looked around the room, it had wood flooring and paneling. I looked back at Dr C who nodded.

"This is your room for as long as you want it." He pointed to the all the boxes I hadn't noticed before. "Your things. I expect Alice will want to update your wardrobe as soon as possible though." I looked back at him. "Don't ask" I smiled and walked into the room and opened another door, it led into a bathroom.

"Dr C I can't possibly have this room."

"Why not? Nobody else is using it." I looked at him and he smiled and closed the door behind himself as he left. I went over to the boxes as a soft knock came at the door.

"Can I come in?" It was Alice.

"Err…yeah…sure." I said and pulled a box onto the sofa beside me. She smiled walking in.

"Want a hand?" I looked up at her and shrugged.

"If you really want to help me." I said and she nodded and pulled a box toward her and opened it.

"Oh dear." I looked up from looking into my box at Alice.

"What?"

"I'm going to have to update your wardrobe." I smiled and she smiled back. "Tomorrow, we'll go, it is Saturday after all." She put the box to the side and opened another one and started to put my books onto the empty bookcase. A couple of hours later we had unpacked everything and a knock came at the door.  
"Esme says that she's making you a sandwich if you're hungry." I smiled at Renesmee in the doorway. "Coming?" she asked and I nodded.

"Alice, Jasper wishes for your help with Emmett and his truck. Apparently Rosalie painted it pink again. Only this time she wrote "I am gay" all over it." We all laughed and Alice agreed to go help, she left for the garage and me and Renesmee entered the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Me and Renesmee were sat at the dinning room table and Esme brought in our sandwiches. We both had turkey and salad, a packet of crisps, a bottle of water, a chocolate bar and the cookies that Esme had made earlier. I kept feeling as though Jay was watching me but wherever I looked he wasn't there. Ten minutes later we had finished pretty much everything except one cookie. We both looked at each other and took the cookie and it snapped in half, we laughed and munched on our half. Esme walked in followed by Dr C.

"Angel?" I looked at Dr C.

"Yeah Dr C?"

"Your parents wish to speak with you, they're outside, they're not permitted to enter." The smile was suddenly gone from my face and I walked outside to see my mother and step father glaring at me.

"What do you think you're playing at?!" Luke yelled at me. "Police barging into our house to collect your things?! You're coming home. NOW!" I flinched as he took a step toward me. My mother put a hand on his arm and he stopped.

"Angel dear, come home." I looked from one to other and took a step back. I knew this routine. He would get angry but it would be her that would hit me. I shook my head and I saw her eyes flash with the anger as did his. Before I knew it I was on the floor, my jaw sore as hell. I looked up as they approached closer and Luke kicked me in the ribs and I heard a crack and screamed out in pain. I heard the door slam shut and Jay was stood in front of them, blocking their way. Dr C was kneeling beside me.

"I suggest you leave." Jay said slowly and clearly.

"And you'll make us will you?" Luke asked angrily, sneering.

"Yes."

"You and what army?" he asked and I heard the door open again. I looked up and the rest of the family was stood beside him. Emmett made a low hissing noise. Dr C carried me inside and into his study I had heard Renesmee mention earlier. He put me on his desk, his papers and books now on the floor. He pulled a machine toward me and I realized it was an x-ray machine. I heard the door slam shut and heard footsteps approach the room.

"Stay out there Jay. While I x-ray her chest." The footsteps stopped and I heard a light thump against the door. He cut my t-shirt in half and pulled the x-ray closer. He nodded to me and I closed my eyes and I saw a blue light behind my eye lids. Then it was gone and Dr C passed me a shirt from the chair.

"It's Jay's, I'm sure he won't mind." I took the shirt as Dr C got his medical bag and dressed my chest. "There, you can get dressed now." I nodded and picked up the bra off of the floor which had to be cut away also. I put it in my pocket and pulled the shirt on and opened the door to see Jay looking back at me. I walked past him and he followed me and we both walked into my room.

"That happen often?" he asked and I turned to look at him.

"What?"

"You getting beat up by them like that?"

"That was mild compared to usual."

"So breaking your rib is mild?"

"For them yes" He growled and I walked into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting changed into an oversized t-shirt and a pair of joggers." I said and walked into the bathroom. "Aren't you going to bed?" I asked as I walked back into the bedroom; he shook his head and sat on the sofa. I got into my bed and pulled the covers around me. "Why not?"

"Going to sit here and make sure you're safe."

"They can't scale up a building Jay."

"No, but you might dream about them." He said and I put my head on the pillow and looked at him.

"Won't you get tired?"

"No." he said and I slowly and silently fell asleep staring at Jay as he watched over me.


	5. Chapter 5

I won't write any more until I have at least 5 reviews 


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to see the sun shining through the window, the trees blowing in the wind. I sat up and almost cried out in pain, but held it back in. I slowly got out of the covers when I realized Jay was not there. I smiled at the thought of having my own guardian angel and went into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and looked into the mirror. My jaw was bruising, and had already started to swell. I undid my dressings on my chest and looked at my bruised skin. I lightly touched it and almost screamed out again. I undressed and took my shower, quickly though as the water beating onto my face and chest made the pain worse with each drop. I got out and dressed into a pair of joggers and Jays shirt. It was loose, so it didn't cling to my chest making it hurt even more. I pulled on a pair of socks and my trainers and walked downstairs with care. I wondered around the house, seeing nobody. I walked outside and sat down on a patch of grass and looked up at the morning sky.

"Hey newbie!" I looked round to see Emmett making his way toward me. "I hear Alice is taking you shopping." I nodded and he laughed. "Feel sorry for you." He said as he sat down beside me.

"Why?" I asked as I looked from the clouds to him.

"She'll have you trying everything on, and won't let you pay for any of it. Might even take you out of Port Angeles to another city or something like that."

"She will?" I asked as I looked at the deer approaching us.

"Yeah." Emmett simply replied, also looking at the deer.

"Don't be scared of him." I said standing up. Emmett watched intently. I held out my hand to the creature and it ran straight at me. Emmett got up to his feet quickly. "He won't hurt me." I said and stepped out from behind Emmett. The deer stopped directly in front of me and then sat down at my feet. Emmett looked at me oddly and went back inside. "Great." I muttered and sighed sitting down beside the deer. "Always scare people." I said quietly, the deer licked my face and ran back into the woods. It came back out, then in, then out again. I stood up, knowing it wanted me to follow him. I walked slowly into the forest and followed the deer for what must have been for five minutes before it started to rain heavily. A thunder clap was loud in the now dark sky. I screamed as lightning smashed into the tree beside me. I ran out of harm's way and followed the deer into a cave. At the end of the cave was its mate about to give birth.

_Help her please. _The voice was loud in my head. I looked surprised at the deer and he shook his head. _Please? _He looked straight into my eyes and I nodded and walked over to her. I put my hands on her stomach, having no idea as to what to do. I closed my eyes and felt a warm sensation go down my arms and flow into her stomach. I opened my eyes and moved back. Within minutes she gave birth to four babies. I laughed shockingly. The deer looked at me. _Thank you._ I nodded and walked out of the cave when there was a screeching noise in my head. I covered my ears but it just grew louder. I closed my eyes tightly. I could hear footsteps. I looked up and saw Luke smirking down at me.

"Thought I might find you in here." He laughed and his fist connected with my face. Everything started to fade, but before I totally blacked out, I could hear my mother laughing with him.


	7. Chapter 7

I opened my eyes and looked around my surroundings. Dark, and wooden, I was in a coffin. I started to feel claustaphobic and suddenly realized I wasn't tied this time at my wrists. I un-gagged myself and threw the gag down by my feet. I sighed and closed my eyes. I had to calm my breathing; otherwise I would use up all the oxygen I had. My breathing gradually slowed. I opened my eyes and frowned. A piece of paper was stuck on the door with tape. I fumbled with it but it finally came away from the wood. I unfolded the letter and instantly knew my mother's untidy scrawl.

_Daughter of mine. You have finally been cleansed from the evil which the Devil gave you. We have buried you deep within the forest. If you get out, we will shoot you. Luke and me are sat by your "grave" and our ready for anything. If you truly love life, then stay in there._

"Oh please." I muttered and threw the letter down with the gag. "How am I meant to get out of here?" I said and looked around me. I suddenly remembered the day in the cellar and started clawing at the coffin with my nails. I was doing this for five minutes, my hands had started to bleed, my nails looked like they had gone, but I kept digging my way out. I kept feeling Jays presence but knew he could not be anywhere near me. I felt a rumble and knew it to be thunder. I kept digging and the pain of breathing in small breathes and the pain with my hands willed me on. I could suddenly feel dirt and sighed in relief. I felt another rumble, and then saw something metal flash down beside my head. _A spade? _I thought and grabbed hold of it and pulled. I heard muffled speech and kept digging my way up, as the spade kept digging down toward me. I could see stars in the night sky and felt dazed and tired. That's when I saw the old lady holding a shotgun, her son and his wife pulled me up, I looked around scared, but saw Luke and my mother on the floor, clutching bleeding legs.

"I don't train with guns for nothing." Annette said and placed the shotgun on the floor. They helped me to a truck, and before I knew it I was at their house. They placed me on the couch, the son sat on the armchair opposite me. The other two went into the kitchen.

"You okay?" he asked. I kept my gaze on my bloody hands. He sighed. "Let me take a look." He said and he walked toward me.

"No!" I yelled and ran into the corner of the room. He stood looking at me and walked into the kitchen. Annette walked in seconds later.

"Dr Cullen is coming to fetch you with one of his sons." She said softly. But I kept my gaze on my hands and on the cream colored carpet. Seconds later there was a loud rap at the door. Annette went to go answer it. I kept looking at my hands. _I just dug my way out of…well..out of my grave. All that wood, the scraping, the dirt. _I shuddered and heard someone approach me. I looked up to see Dr Cullen, he knelt down in front of me. He reached for my hands but I moved them away from him.

"Angel?" I looked up at the sound of my name and then back down. Dr Cullen tried again to look at my hands but I moved away. I could hear more footsteps and looked up but couldn't see a face until he knelt down in front of me. It was Jay. I looked from him to Dr Cullen and finally got my bearings and started to cry. Jay took me in his arms and lifted me up. Dr Cullen nodded and I was suddenly moving. Was this what flying felt like? I suddenly heard a door open and the sound of voices. But one voice above all I could make sense of.

"I'm taking her up to her room. Back off!"It was Jay. I heard moving bodies and then I was on the move again. I suddenly felt at home. I saw the wood paneled walls, and my king sized bed with dark red sheets. Jay laid me down, and looked like he was going to go. I held tightly onto his hand and he looked down at me, nodded and lay down beside me. I curled up to him and fell asleep against his cold yet soothing skin.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up slowly and found my hand was draped around something, I moved my head slowly to the left and saw Jay looking back at me, my arm draped around his waist. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"How are you?" he said and I took my arm from around his waist and nodded. "That a yes, a no?" I smiled even more.

"It's a yes, I mean, I've obviously been better, and I've obviously been worse." I heard a knock on the door. I heard a little growl from Jay, as he got up to answer the door. I moved onto my other side to watch, he was topless I noticed, he looked good. I heard a chuckle from outside the door.

"Hurry up Jay!" Edward was wanting something. But what? Jay opened the door and I could see Edward stood in designer jeans and a black top.

"What?" Jay asked and Edward smiled at him, then at me, and looked back at Jay. "We have to go on the camping trip remember? We planned it weeks ago. Now hurry up and get dressed!" Edward walked off chuckling to himself. When Jay turned round he smiled at me.

"Best go before the devil eats me or something." Jay picked his top off of the floor and left closing the door silently behind him. When did he take of his top? I got out of bed and ran my hand through my hair. I looked down at what I was wearing, my clothes from last night, all dirty and horrible. I went into the bathroom and closed the door, I took off my dirty clothes and put them into a pink basket, which I could only imagine Alice putting there. I got into the running warm water and felt a very odd sensation fill my body, like when I was with the deer, and I had placed my hand onto her belly. I got out five minutes later feeling refreshed and so much better. I got dressed into a pair of my old jeans and a black tee. I wiped the fog off of the mirror and looked and wonder and shock, the bruises on my face had gone. I pulled my tee up and looked, no marks, I took of the bandages and poked my cracked rib, I stood for a second waiting for the pain but it didn't come. I looked at my hands. It was like I'd never been beaten or put into the ground in a coffin. I slowly walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom and downstairs into the kitchen. Edward was sat at the table with Bella and Rosalie.

"Hello." Rosalie said and I absently looked up.

"Hi." I slowly walked outside into the blaring sunlight, I didn't know where my feet were taking me, but before I knew it, I was in the garage, Alice was polishing a yellow Porsche, and Emmett was throwing things playfully at her, demanding her to tell him something. I passed them into the forest, I started running, feeling the wind in my hair. I heard a noise and slowed down. I crept up and hid in the bushes, there, stood over a lions dead body, was Jay, he spun round, his mouth covered in blood, his teeth…no..his fangs out, and growled at me. I stood up, and ran away. I kept on running, the weather changing into a storm. I ran faster, my feet thumping onto the ground, the rain pouring onto me, making my drenched. The image of Jay kept flashing through my mind. I ran into La Push and kept on running, I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was I had to get away, to think. I ran up a hill, and realized it wasn't a hill, but a cliff. I kept on running and I ran smack into somebody, I looked up, and saw a black wolf towering over me. I screamed, then fainted.


	9. Chapter 9

My week couldn't get any worse surely. First I was beaten, then buried then I ran into a huge wolf, damn a wolf. I quickly sat up and saw I was on a sofa, I looked around my surroundings the room was small yet it cozy. I stood up and found my way to the front door, I looked around the house, I heard a noise coming from a garage not too far from the house so followed it to see a very big man working on a car. He turned his head to look at me.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"That's alright. Come on in." I slowly walked in and looked awkwardly around.

"Not to seem rude but who are you and where am I?" He smiled at me.

"I'm Jacob, this is my house, I found you unconscious." I nodded, I remembered hitting into the wolf, and why I'd been running in the first place and shuddered. "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah fine."

"Well, Dr Cullen in coming to get you with Bella." I looked up startled and before I stopped myself I spoke.

"What?! Why?!"

"Well, Bella told me you lived with them, so I called them up just now." I ran my hand through my hair and leaned my head against the wall. "What's up?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." He wiped his greased hands on an old rag and sat down.

"Well, okay, so, I'm not exactly normal. I get that. But this totally freaked me out." Why the heck was I telling him this? I sensed I could trust him, I somehow knew he wasn't normal neither. The worst is he'd throw me into the loony bin

"What did?" I sighed and slid slightly down the wall.

"Well I woke up this morning, and I went for a walk into the forest, I find nature calms me, anyway, so I'm walking and I hear something so I stupidly follow and see Jay standing over a dead lion, eating it! Like sucking its blood!" I closed my eyes and shuddered.

"You afraid of monsters?"

"No, I use to live with some; kinda. But warning would be nice, I'm just too freaked to go back there right now."

"Well, I can take you to Emilys for the rest of the day if you wanted?"

"Who's that?" I asked slightly confused.

"She's normal."

"Oh…normal would be nice."

"Cool, I'll just go ring the Cullens and tell them." He ran off toward the house and I moved carefully to the car he was building and looked at its beauty, I put my hand on the side and closed my eyes. I turned quickly round when I heard a noise, Jacob was stood there again. I took my hand away from the car. "They know, I told them one of us would drive you back at 11pm by the latest." I nodded, that gave me time to think. I followed him out to a rabbit (not an animal but the car). I got in and we were off.

We got to Emilys and I was rooted by her beauty but also by her scar. I tore my eyes after two seconds, it was rude to stare.

"Hungry?" she asked and I nodded as my tummy rumbled. Just then four guys and another girl walked into the room.

"Where's Seth?" Jacob asked looking at them all.

"Coming, he wanted to do something real quick."

"Introduce us then." The girl said as she sat down.

"Oh, ermm… Angel." I said and she smiled.

"I'm Leah, this here is Paul." I nodded to Paul who nodded back. "Embry and Quil." I smiled to them and they held up a muffin to me in salute then ate them quickly. "You've met Emily, and that there is Sam." I looked at Sam and smiled back. My god they were a big family. I assumed they weren't actually related, but they were so close. I missed that and felt a pang in my chest and excused myself from the room and walked outside.

"She know who we are?" Leah said.

"No, but I think she now knows about the Cullens." He started to tell them everything I'd told him which felt weirdly right. I still felt like crying and walked away and sat down the forest edge as tears spilled down my cheeks. That's when I felt him more than anything else. It was like a burning pain throughout my body screaming at me to notice him, to get his attention, but I sat there as I heard someone walk into the house. I sighed and closed my eyes wiping the tears. Just then my pocket vibrated, I frowned and rummaged until I pulled out my phone. Unknown number. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Angel, it's Alice."

"Oh hey." I said not really wanting to get into everything just yet.

"Esme wanted to know when you were coming home?" I looked at my watch.

"Ermm….say at about 8?"

"Oh good!" I heard her repeat to the room and heard sighs and then there was a rustling as someone took the phone.

"Angel?" It was Jay, my whole body froze. "You there?"

"Yes." Was all I could manage to squeak out, gee thanks for betraying my nerves voice.

"We all have something to tell you, it's highly important." I sighed.

"Okay, I'm on my way." Giving in.

"Good. See you soon." I hung up and walked back into the house. I felt the burning desire/pain in my body and my eyes avoided a guy at a table.

"Err… Esme wants me back."

"Yeah sure." Jacob said and I followed him, at the door I quickly looked back at everyone.

"Bye. Thanks for everything." My eyes slowly travelled to who my body was so drawn too, his eyes were burning into mine, I walked out slightly confused, I wanted desperately to go back in there and just run into his arms, I didn't even know him. I got into the rabbit and were off towards the Cullens.


	10. Chapter 10

I got out of the rabbit and Jacob followed me into the house. I went into the living room and saw everybody there, they all stood up as me and Jacob walked in.

"Angel." Dr C moved towards me, I couldn't bring myself to move away but he could tell on my face that I was hurt they'd been keeping something from me. He took me into his arms slowly, allowing me time to pull away if I wanted but I couldn't, he'd been like my father figure since I moved here so I slowly sighed and wrapped my arms around him. He let go off me and I was enveloped my Esme and I couldn't help but smile as I automatically responded.

"We wanted to tell you first time we met you, but, we didn't know how you would've responded." She said as she let go off me, Jacob still stood behind me, leaning against the wall, his face was wrinkled up.

"Well, you'll have to tell me what everything." I said and Jacob opened his eyes.

"You have an idea, so just tell them what you think." I looked over at him and he nodded. I looked back at the Cullen's.

"Vampires." I said and Alice actually giggled.

"Told you she'd figure it out by herself." I looked over at her and couldn't help but smile.

"You won't eat me?" I asked the room, they all shook their heads. "Good. As you know I'm not exactly normal." Alice smiled at me and nodded encouragingly at me to continue. "I can do stuff."

"Stuff?" Esme asked. I nodded.

"I'm only just figuring it out myself. This morning, my hands were back to normal, so was my jaw, and I no longer had a broken rib." They all looked shocked at me. "And I can understand everything around me, animals, the ground itself." They all looked at me in silence. Emmett went over to the windowsill and brought over a pot of roses.

"Show us." I took the flower and closed my eyes. I held out my hand for someone and I felt the cool skin and peeked to see who it was. It was Rosalie. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the roses. I understood the soil it was planted in, it was thirsty so I felt thirsty, I heard Rosalie gasp as she understood what was going on. I concentrated more on a particular rose and felt the wind and sun on my face and Rose sighed out in happiness and I opened my eyes as everyone was looking at me and her.

"That was incredible" she said and moved shakily back into the group. I smiled a small smile.

"Well, I think it best we tell her more about us." Edward said and everyone looked at him. "Vampire, as you know, but I can also read minds." I was utterly shocked. My mind had been weirdly violated, yet I was okay about it. Strange.

"Jasper, I can sense people's emotions and manipulate them." I felt a wash of calm and relief and smiled at Jasper who smiled back.

"Bella, I can shield mental attacks. Edward can't read my mind." She smiled and I smiled back.

"Renesmee, Bella and Edwards daughter, I can share and see memories." She held out her hand to me. "Show me something that you're parents did, I won't tell anyone, and Edward won't either." I slowly took her hand and closed my eyes. I suddenly was drawn into the flash back.

_It was dark down in the basement, I was chained to the wall again. There was my mom and the step-dad. They were making out right in front of me, just after chaining me here._

"_Gross! Go away and do that, don't make me watch." They stopped and looked at me._

"_What will you do about it?" my mom sneered at me. I couldn't actually do anything, but they left laughing on the way up the stairs back into the house. They slammed the basement door and I heard the click as it locked. I pulled on the chains and kept pulling. I pulled hard and dislocated my shoulder and screamed out in pain when I heard a tapping noise on the window. I looked up, tears brimming my eyes, but I wouldn't give them satisfaction in hearing me cry. I saw a familiar face in the window and it silently opened as he dropped into the room. I smiled in relief._

"_Aro." I whispered and he smiled back at me. _

"_This may hurt my friend." I nodded as he pushed my shoulder back into place, I screamed out in pain again. The tears still not escaping. "Do you trust me?" I nodded as the tears wanted to break free. "Good. Now, I'm going to help you escape from your household, but I warn you, the new life you will get may make you wishing to be back with your mother." I looked at him and he broke the chains and I rubbed my wrists. "Show me what happened today Angel." He held out his hand and I took it without hesitation. He saw everything, how I'd angered them again just by tripping down a step and was dragged kicking and screaming down here and beaten for a full hour till they chained me up and left me. He opened his eyes full of sadness. "You my lady are too good for them. I promise you I will get you out of here."_

"_How?"_

"_You'll see." He opened his arms and I instantly fell into them, feeling safe. He smiled down at me and handed me a little box. "This is for you, now I must go, I will see you 4 days after you've moved into your new home." He smiled and jumped through the window again. I opened the box and inside was a gold silver necklace. With the word daughter in Italian swinging from it. I smiled and put it on and walked back up the stairs into my nightmare._

I opened my eyes and Edward and Renesmee looked at me in shock.

"We have to tell them Angel, we wouldn't if we didn't have too." I nodded at Edward after he said it and moved into the shadows. "Angel knows Aro. He's coming today." Everyone in the room turned to me just as there was a gentle knock at the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone looked at the door and Dr C slowly went over to it and opened the door. We couldn't see who it was but I instantly recognized him when he spoke.

"Carlisle. I'm here with Jane, Marcus, Caius, and Felix to see a certain somebody." There was a long silent pause. "May we come in?"

"Yes of course." He walked into the living room and they all followed behind him. I smiled at Aro who smiled back at me. He held out his arms and I instantly walked into them and smiled.

"How are you my friend?"

"Well, thank you." I pulled away from him and all the Cullens were shocked at our greeting and were getting more shocked by the minute as I hugged Caius and Marcus too.

"It is good to see you well our Angel." Marcus said, I smiled back.

"Yes, we hoped you knew our nature by now." Caius smiled down at me and I smiled back.

"Vampires." Aro clapped his hands together happily.

"Indeed" he smiled and I turned to Jane and smiled. I hugged her also and she smiled.

"Angel, it's been too long."

"2 months."

"Exactly… that's far too long." I let go and smiled back at her.

"Why is Alec not with you?"

"He's been sent on a mission in Vegas."

"Ah cool." I smiled and felt Felix looking at me. He'd told me when he last saw me that he had feelings for me, and everyone in the Volturi knew. I looked up at him and he smiled. I smiled back.

"Do I not get a hug because I smell funny, or because of what I told you last time I saw you?"

"Oh he did tell you then?" Aro said and I nodded. "Bout time to be perfectly honest." I could hear the hint of a smile and walked up to Felix and he pulled me into a very big hug. Edward made a oh noise in the corner of the room. They all looked at him.

"Well I'm not going to tell you all what it is." Felix let go of me and I smiled. "Damn Felix, it was hard for me when Bella was human…but…damn…" Jasper nodded. "I also feel it. It's twice the strength of Edwards. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to leave the room." Felix nodded in understanding and I nodded and he smiled at me as he left the room.

"What's going on?"

"Oh Felix, come now, let them out of the suspense." Aro said and Felix sighed in agreement and I walked over to Jane and stood by her, she put her arm through my arm which shocked all the Cullens left in the room.

"Angel is my singer."

"You mean she sings to you?" Emmett said and Rose laughed at him.

"No silly. Do you remember how Edward felt around Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"That's like that for him, only twice as bad apparently." Edward nodded and looked at me then at Felix and smiled.

'_What's so funny mind reader?'_ I thought to him with a smile on my face. He smiled back.

"Nothing, it's just, Jacob told me that…" I looked round at Jacob as did the Volturi lot.

"I wondered what that smell is." Jane said. "I should have remembered."

"Smell?" I asked the room. Jacob sighed and nodded.

"I'm a werewolf…well..shape-shifter, as is everyone you met not long ago, except Emily. We smell bad to Vampires and they smell bad to us. It's how we know our enemy is near."

"Oh. Okay." I said kinda distantly. "You told Edward what?" I asked slightly confused.

"Well, Seth has imprinted with you."

"Huh? What's that?"

"Did you feel something odd when you were around him?"

"Yeah I did, sort of a burning throughout my body." Jacob nodded. "What's an Imprint?"

"Means you chose each other as mate, but it seems it's also happened with Felix." I looked from Felix who looked heartbroken and to Jacob who looked shocked. Aro laughed and I looked over at him and instantly smiled. I couldn't help it, it was so infectious.

"This is very odd. An imprint with a shape-shifter, Felixs singer, and Jays infaturation." Felix looked sharply at Jay who glared back. "Oh this is so odd yet highly entertaining. But of course, it is Angels decision at the end of it all." Every set of eyes turned to look at me. Jasper poked his head back in.

"Seth is out here for some reason." Before he could say anything else Seth walked in and my body got that weird burning sensation again. He looked straight at me. Jacob looked at him and Seth stopped in his tracks. Aro was smiling and then he turned to him and he held out his hand to me. I moved forward and took it without hesitation.

"My dear, I think you should make your choice wisely, and today whilst they are all here." I looked from Jay to Seth then to Felix and back up to Aro. "Go think my friend, I'll be in here should you need anything." He looked at Felix, Jay and Seth. "You three will stay in here until I say otherwise." They all looked at me and Felix agreed instantly, Jay sat down agreeing quietly. Seth moved over to sit beside Jacob. I walked outside and sat by Jasper just inside the forest and lied down on the grass and closed my eyes. Today was going to be a rough day.


	12. Chapter 12

Jasper sat with me for an hour silently until he started asking me questions.

"Which do you prefer?" I turned my head to look at him.

"I don't know." I said truthfully. "Can they hear us?"

"No, I sat here in case you wanted to talk to someone, in pretty much privacy." I smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He decided to sit opposite me against a tree. "Who do you feel more drawn too? Body and Soul." He said to me and I looked back up at the sky.

"I have no clue. All of them."

"Describe it to me. It might help."

"Okay, well, with Jay I feel a sense of ease. Seth it's a burning, almost a yearning throughout my entire body. Felix, it's pretty much the same as what I get with Seth."

"Okay, well, it probably is out of Felix and Seth then. It seems more logical to me." I had to agree with him there. Yes I liked Jay, but I felt more towards Felix to Seth. I sighed and nodded in agreement, realizing he couldn't actually see me do it as my knees were pulled up.

"Yeah, I'd have to agree there." I said and rested my left hand on my stomach.

"So, out of Seth and Felix. Which one would you want to spend the rest of your life with?" I sighed.

"I have no clue Jasper, none what so ever."

"You do realize one day they'll turn you. It's a rule of theirs. No human can know about them unless they are being turned later on in their human life."

"I figured something like that to be honest. I always knew Aro was different first day I met him."

"How did you meet him?" I sat up and looked at Jasper as my hair fell about my face.

"My mother had to take me into work with her for a little while one day, he was there in a business meeting, he came out of the room as I walked into him. My mother glared at me and apologized but Aro ignored her. He bent down so only I could hear and asked if I trusted him."

"What did you reply?" he asked me curiously.

"I said that I trusted him more than I did my mother. He nodded and held out his hand to help me up, he said he'd see everything that had happened to me if I took his hand. I felt comfort in that so I instantly took his hand and he helped me to my feet and saw everything I'd been through. As I walked past him he'd promised me he'd help me. I didn't believe him at first, not until he came three days after that."

"How did you know you could trust him and why does he like you so much? Normally none of them wish to know humans."

"I don't know, he said that I would be like his daughter should he have had any." I shrugged and looked up at a black bird as it perched on the branch just above my head. I felt it's presence enter my mind.

_Hello human._

"Hello there Bird." Jasper watched me curiously.

_You may wish to know they're arguing about you in there._

"All of them?" Jasper looked slightly confused.

_Two of them are yes, saying how you'd never choose the other._

"What two?" I asked as the bird hopped down beside me.

_A Jay, and a Seth_

"What about Felix?"

_He's sitting silently miss. An Edward asked him why he wasn't arguing over you and he replied saying that no matter who you chose he'd still be there for you._

I nodded, not finding any words that I could say. The bird hopped up my body to my left shoulder.

_Miss, may I ask you something?_

"Yes of course you can." I said as I craned my neck to look at him. Jasper was sat watching us intrigued.

_Why is it you are sat out here when you know deep down who it is you wish to be with?_

"But I don't know." I said and he chirped annoyingly at me.

_Yes you do Miss. Stand up please._

I stood up and Jasper watched us as he stood up slowly.

_Now, do a full circle twice. Both ways._

I frowned but turned a full circle to my left twice then to my right twice.

_Good, now, close your eyes and concentrate._

I closed my eyes like he told me too and I said to myself in my mind "Who do I choose?" I concentrated real hard and then opened my eyes. "I got nothing."

_Miss, go and touch a tree if you please._

I went over to a tree and placed my hand on it instantly feeling the trees history.

_Good now let go._

I let go off the tree after patting it gently as if it was a horse.

_Now touch over your heart_

I sighed and put my right hand over my heart and waited for a hint, when I felt a wave of emotion rush through my body. Jasper looked intrigued as he felt it too. I smiled at the bird as it hopped back into the tree.

_Now you know. Goodbye human friend._

"Goodbye, and thank you." I bowed down to the bird in the tree. I turned to the house to see Felix watching me in the doorway, he was smiling and I approached him. "What?"

"You actually bowed to the bird." He smiled and I bumped his arm.

"Just go inside." He walked in and chuckled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at me. "I'm not going to say who I choose until you're all sat down, whether you wish to sit or not." Seth and Jay instantly let go off each other and sat on opposite ends of the sofa. They were all ruffled up as they'd just been fighting. Jane sat in between them and waited patiently. Caius and Marcus grabbed chairs from the dining room and sat down. Carlisle sat in the other sofa with Emmett and Esme. Alice sat in an armchair next to Bella and Edward who sat on the floor leaning against the wall. Renesmee sat in Jacobs arm next to them. Rosalie was sat on the piano.

"Do you mind if I stay out here?" I heard Jasper say as he stood by the glass door looking in, on his shoulder was perched the black bird.

"No that's fine."

"Okay good." I smiled and looked at Aro.

"You too."

"Angel…"

"Nope, sit your royal bum down." He chuckled and sat down in a chair between Marcus and Caius.

"You are a very demanding human."

"You didn't complain before." He chuckled again and I stuck my tongue out at him and smiled and shook my head. I looked up at the black bird who flew in and perched on my shoulder.

"You bowed to that bird not five seconds ago." I turned my gaze to Felix as he chuckled.

"That I did. Now shush." He smiled at me and the bird pecked my ear lightly. "I'm getting there" I said to the bird and Aro smiled. "Okay, it's obviously clear I have to choose one of you, I'm no player, so I'm not going to choose all of you, that would be wrong." Aro folded his hands together listening intently to me. "I made up my mind, with guidance from my friend here."

"It's a bird." Seth said and I turned my gaze on him, the burning sensation back. "It can't exactly speak." Felix shook his head at him and looked back at me.

"Yes it's a bird, it cannot speak out loud, but it speaks to me in my mind."

"Oh" was all he said, he looked as bored and tense as Jay did.

"As I was saying, I made up my mind with some guidance, I didn't know how too at first, I had talked to Jasper, but still felt unsure, this bird, whom I shall call Jack." The bird chirped happily from my shoulder. And I muttered "You're welcome" to him before carrying on.

"Jack told me how to see who I should choose, I did, and I have chosen." Aro watched me, he already knew who I'd picked I could see it by the twinkle in his eyes. I raised my head in courage. After I'd told them there was no doubt going to be a battle at hand between the three people. I sighed and looked at the room. "I have chosen Felix."


	13. Chapter 13

The whole room went silent, so I decided to carry on. "The reason for doing so is I know him more than the other two. I'll see how it works out, if not…" I trailed off but I didn't need to finish my sentence as I looked at Jay and Seth. Jay didn't show any emotion, if anything, he looked blank, Seth was hurt I knew that much. Alice was staring off into the distance, and she gasped.

"Angel, a word." She took my arm and led me outside, past Jasper and into the forest, she kept walking for five minutes, and the bird still perched on me. I followed silently and she stopped spinning around to face me. "Don't do it. Don't choose Felix."

"Why not?" I asked her slightly scared and shocked.

"I just had a vision." She said and held out her hand to me. "Have a look. I'll remember everything, you just use your gifts to watch." I nodded slowly and took her hand, I felt like I was falling, falling into complete darkness and I slammed my eyes shut just as the vision stared.

_I looked around the throne room of the Volturi to see Aro, Caius and Marcus sat in thrones. I turned as the doors opened into the room, Jane walked in followed by Felix. I walked confidently behind, I was breath-takingly beautiful, but my eyes were no longer blue but a blood red. I watched Felix pull the vampire me in front of him and wrap his arms around me._

"_Good you're all here." Aro said standing up and walking down off of his throne towards us all. "I have a mission for you all, mainly for Angel, but I wish the both of you to go with her, to make sure she carries out." Felix and Jane nodded and Aro smiled brilliantly again. "Good, now, you shall go to imprinted wolf in La Push, and kill him." I saw nothing in the vampires me face, but I was utterly shocked, kill Seth, that broke me down inside, made me want to die myself. "Then, you will go to the Cullens and kill Jay, if you can, kill as many as the others too, but Jay is you priority." The vampire me leant back into Felix and nodded. I wanted to scream at her, hit her, but this was just a vision, I couldn't do anything but watch. There was a blur as it all changed to the vampire me looking down at Seth who was kneeling in front of her in the mud._

"_I must kill you to fully belong, so it shall be done." I said with a voice so alluring I couldn't take it, but I couldn't even turn my head to not watch what happened next. The vampire me bent down, kissed Seth fully on the lips and then bit into his neck and tore a big chunk out of it and pushed him into the ocean as he died. It blurred again as we were in the Cullens home at Isle Esme. "I must do this Jay to finally be a part of something." Jay looked as if he would cry. The vampire me pulled his head off his shoulders._

I opened my eyes falling to the floor sobbing. If I went with Felix I'd turn into a monster.

"Will it happen no matter what?" I looked up at Alice and she looked into the distance then nodded sadly at me.

"Yes, if you leave with them today, you'll be doing exactly that in less than 3 months."

"Alice I don't want to do that." Alice bent down in front of me and pulled me into her embrace and I just sat there crying. I felt him before I saw him. I looked up to see Seth looking down at us. I wiped my eyes and he knelt down next to me.

"Why is it you cry?" he asked feeling my every emotion.

"If I go with Felix today, I'll end up killing you and thousands others." I said honestly and sniffed and wiped my eyes again. "I do not wish to be a monster." He took my hand in his and Alice walked away, telling me she'd resolve everything, all I was to do was sit out here.

"You could not harm me." Seth said as he sat down beside me.

"Alice saw it, showed me, if I go with them, within three months, I will be one of them, I will kill Jay, I will no doubtly kill other Cullens and I will kill you." He looked at me and then pulled me into his lap and I sighed. I felt at home. Seth stood up and pulled me to my feet, pushing me behind me. I watched as the Volturi walked out towards us. Seth stood, ready for an attack, he was protecting me. I looked right at Aro and he sighed sadly.

"Alice told us what she saw, and I would not see you do anything to yourself. I know what will happen should you come with us my friend. I can guess as to what happens after you were to get back from the mission." I nodded, knowing what he was going on about but Jane looked confused as did everyone else. "She'd kill herself, say her goodbyes to us very subtly, so we wouldn't notice, then walk into a burning building or something. Correct?" he wanted me to verify what he'd said and I nodded.

"Yes, I would choose to die after killing people I loved." Aro nodded and sighed sadly.

"You will stay here my friend, you will only come to the Volturi should you need too." I nodded and he held out his arms for a hug before he left. Seth watched me reluctantly leave from behind him and into Aros arms. "Remember friend." He touched the necklace I always wore. "Remember what you mean to us" I nodded and hugged everybody goodbye, when it came to Felix he pulled me into a hug and took in deep lungful of my scent, kissed the top of my head and I watched as they left. I walked back in with Seth and everyone looked at me.

"I'm sorry, I have to be alone." I wiped away burning tears and walked quickly up the stairs. I walked into my room closing the door silently behind me and sat on the bed. I put my head in my hands and thought deeply to myself.

_I have to save everyone, they didn't deserve to be put through this drama, not after everything they'd done for me._

A soft knock came at the door. "Who is it?" I whispered knowing that whoever it was they'd hear me.

"Edward, may I enter?"

"Yeah." I silently walked in followed by Jacob and he closed the door behind him. They sat on either side of me and I took a deep breath. "How can I help?" I asked them.

"We wish to help." Jacob said and smiled at me.

"How can you do that?" I asked and they both looked at me silently. I stood up and faced them so I could see them both at the same time. "Well?" I asked wanted them to explain.

"We have the perfect idea." They both smiled up at me and I had a sudden urge to laugh at their facial expressions of cunning and deceit.


End file.
